The Council
Ubumira, Frontierland Half-Orc Sage (Researcher) I ... speak ... slowly ... when talking to idiots, which ... almost ... everyone ... is compared to me. Knowledge. The path to power and self-improvement is through knowledge. (Neutral) I work to preserve a library, university, scriptorium, or monastery. I can't keep a secret to save my life, or anyone else's. Half-orcs’ grayish pigmentation, sloping foreheads, jutting jaws, prominent teeth, and towering builds make their orcish heritage plain for all to see. Racial Traits +2 Strength, +1 Constitution, Darkvision, Menacing, Relentless Trinket. '''A shard of obsidian that always feels warm to the touch. Sylnan, Liberty Square Half Elf Urchin I eat like a pig and have bad manners. '''Community. We have to take care of each other because no one else is going to do it. (Lawful) No one else should have to endure the hardships I've been through. People who can't take care of themselves get what they deserve. Half-elves combine what some say are the best qualities of their elf and human parents. Racial Traits +2 Charisma, +1 to Two Other Ability Scores, Darkvision, Fey Ancestry, Skill Versatility Trinket. '''A mechanical canary inside a gnomish lamp. Arilie, Main Street USA Lightfoot Halfling Charlatan I convince people that worthless junk is worth their hard earned money. I pocket anything I see that might have some value. '''Creativity. I never run the same con twice. (Chaotic) A powerful person killed someone I love. Some day soon, I'll have my revenge. I'm convinced that no one could ever fool me the way I fool others. The diminutive halflings survive in a world full of larger creatures by avoiding notice or, barring that, avoiding offense. Racial Traits +2 Dexterity, Lucky, Brave, Halfling Nimbleness Trinket. '''An old key. Note: The Party first meets her as the Fellmonger. Ermaris, Cinderella Castle High Elf - Moon Acolyte Nothing can shake optimism '''Change. We must help bring about the changes the gods are constantly working in the world. (Chaotic) I owe my life to the priest who took me in when my parents died. Once I pick a goal, I become obsessed with it to the detriment of everything else in my life. Elves are a magical people of otherworldly grace, living in the world but not entirely part of it. Racial Traits +2 Dexterity, Darkvision, Keen Senses, Fey Ancestry, Trance Trinket. '''A fragment of a beautiful song, written as musical notes on two pieces of parchment. Nikoletta, Adventureland Human Entertainer (Storyteller) I get bitter if I'm not the center of attention. '''Creativity. The world is in need of new ideas and bold action. (Chaotic) I would do anything for the other members of my old troupe. A scandal prevents me from ever going home again. That kind of trouble seems to follow me around. Humans are the most adaptable and ambitious people among the common races. Whatever drives them, humans are the innovators, the achievers, and the pioneers of the worlds. Racial Traits +1 to All Ability Scores, Extra Language Trinket. '''A mummified goblin hand. Viresa, Tomorrowland Aasimar Criminal (Fence) The first thing I do in a new place is note the locations of everything valuable-or where such things could be hidden. '''Greed. I will do whatever it takes to become wealthy. (Evil) My ill-gotten gains go to support my family. An innocent person is in prison for a crime that I committed. I'm okay with that. Aasimar are placed in the world to serve as guardians of law and good. Their patrons expect them to strike at evil, lead by example, and further the cause of justice. Racial Traits +2 Charisma, Darkvision, Celestial Resistance, Healing Hands, Light Bearer Trinket. '''An empty glass vial that smells of perfume when opened. Yelric, Fantasyland High Elf - The snooty kind Hermit I needed to commune with nature, far from civilization. I often get lost in my own thoughts and contemplation, becoming oblivious to my surroundings. '''Free Thinking. Inquiry and curiosity are the pillars of progress (Chaotic) My isolation gave me great insight into a great evil that only I can destroy. I let my need to win arguments overshadow friendships and harmony. Elves are a magical people of otherworldly grace, living in the world but not entirely part of it. Racial Traits +2 Dexterity, Darkvision, Keen Senses, Fey Ancestry, Trance Trinket. A metal can that has no opening but sounds as if it is filled with liquid, sand, spiders, or broken glass (your choice).Category:NPC